


You’re The Only Constant

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You get bullied by a boy named Flash almost every day. Your best friend, Peter doesn’t know about it until they confront you when you’re with him. He decides to use his gifts as Spiderman to help you.





	You’re The Only Constant

You never knew why people did the things they did, said the things they said. You have always been bullied for many reasons. If it wasn’t because of the way you dressed, it was because of the way your body looked. If it wasn’t how hard you studied, it was because of what instrument you played. You were at the top of your class in high school along with your best friend Peter.

You two were only sophomores but you were smart and knew what you were doing. You never asked questions, turned in assignments early and did projects by yourself if Peter wasn’t in the class with you. And for that reason, you were bullied.

No one really bullied Peter. He had good looks, a small group of friends and kept to himself. The only person who really bugged him was Flash but most of the time, Peter ignored him. With you, it was your whole class that bugged you. Flash was behind most of the attacks but unlike Peter, you couldn’t ignore him.

You were the kind of girl that took everything to heart. You were a very emotional person naturally and when a bunch of kids call you four eyes, a know-it-all, fatty, teacher’s pet, etc., you took those things to heart. The only person who knew about your bullying problem was your sister who was in college but out of state.

She always encouraged you to stand up for yourself but you knew that would only make things worse. So, you just left things how they were. Peter was the only person who could make things better for you. He was your best friend. You loved him like a friend and not like a friend.

If you couldn’t stand up to your bullies, then how could you tell Peter that you wanted to be more than friends with him?

Peter didn’t know about your bullies and you didn’t want to tell him about them. It was convenient how they always seemed to attack you whenever he wasn’t around. You knew Peter would get angry if he knew which is why you didn’t tell him. There wasn’t anything he could do so there wasn’t any point in telling him this.

He made up for it through after school study dates, movie nights every Friday, secret talks about his Stark internship, and late-night calls when neither of you could go to sleep. He made the pain the bullies caused to go away and that was all you needed.

However, today, Peter wasn’t at school and that is when you needed him the most.

“Oh, look, it’s four eyes. Where’s your boyfriend?” You closed your eyes when you heard his voice. You didn’t need this right now. You were just at your locker, minding your own business until Flash and his friends came by to talk to you.

“Boyfriend? I bet she hasn’t even kissed anyone yet.” One of Flash’s friends said with a snicker.

“Are you sure she likes boys?” Another boy said. You had to force the tears back as you slammed your locker and tried to move past them.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Flash asked with a smirk.

“I think she wants to turn in her homework early. You know, ‘cause she’s the teacher’s pet.” One of his friends sneered.

“Just leave me alone, okay?” You said with a sigh before trying to move but Flash roughly nudged into you which caused you to slam into the lockers behind you.

“Hey! Flash! Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Everyone looked at the new person talking and you sighed when you saw MJ walk towards you. She was a nice person and you talked to her from time to time, did school projects with her. You just didn’t hang with her outside of class.

“Come on, Flash, let’s go.” A boy said, knowing MJ would kick their asses if they didn’t leave. Flash nodded and he looked at you before leaving with his friends.

“Are you okay?” MJ asked. You sniffled and let a few tears fall before turning away from her.

“I’m fine.” You walked off without another word. You would have thanked her for getting rid of Flash but you were sick and tired of people always saving you. You wouldn’t have this problem if only you could stand up for yourself.

* * *

“Hey, MJ told me you were sad yesterday. Are you okay?” You looked behind you to see Peter approaching you. You didn’t know what MJ told him but you hoped she didn’t tell him everything.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.” You said, putting on a fake smile. Usually, Peter would be able to make these thoughts and feelings go away but this time, he couldn’t.

“Are you sure? She said you looked pretty upset.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and you sighed. He looked so innocent and pure, you hated lying to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Promise.” You said, your fake smile turning slightly real. Peter nodded and was about to say something when someone knocked into him from behind.

“Watch it, Penis Parker,” Flash said, laughing as he looked from Peter to you. You gulped and averted your gaze somewhere else. Luckily, he didn’t say anything as he walked away. Peter just rolled his eyes and fixed the strap of his backpack.

“You shouldn’t let him talk to you like that.” You said, closing your locker and walking with him to your first period.

“He’s not even worth it,” Peter said and opened the door for you. You blushed and thanked him quietly as you walked in. You took your seat which was right in between Peter’s and Flash’s.

“How about we have our daily study session at the park? Aunt May doesn’t want anyone in the house when she deep cleans.” Peter chuckled. Your parents were out of town so your house wasn’t an option either.

“Yeah, sounds good.” You whispered back.

“Have fun on your nerd date,” Flash whispered to you. Apparently, he heard everything Peter said. You just rolled your eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to let this get to you. You were thankful today was Thursday. Only one more day until the weekend.

* * *

“So, what movie did you want to see tomorrow night?” Peter asked you when the two of you got to the park. You thought sitting underneath a big tree would be nice. It was big enough so you two could sit side by side and lean against the trunk of the tree comfortably.

“I don’t mind. I picked the movie last week. It’s your turn this week.” You smiled and got out your things. You had a big test coming up and really needed to study. You knew you and Peter would do fine but you liked hanging with him and if you two were going to study for the same test, may as well do it together.

“Alright, I’ll let you know tomorrow.” Peter nodded and the two of you got to studying. The next hour went by really fast due to being very studious and being on track with everything.

“Okay, can we take a break? My eyes will roll out of my head if I keep reading about chemical imbalances.” Peter said, closing his textbook. You just laughed and nodded before doing the same.

“Want to get some ice cream? My treat?” You asked and Peter nodded with a huge smile.

“Thanks.” You both packed up your things and got up, going to the nearest ice cream shop.

“Oh, look what we have here. Mr. and Mrs. Nerd.” You tensed up when you heard Flash’s voice come from behind you.

“Leave us alone, Flash,” Peter spoke first, rolling his eyes. You turned around and saw the same group of people that harassed you the day Peter wasn’t at school.

“I’m sorry,” Flash said, putting his hands up in defense mode. “I just wanted to see what kind of date nerds go on.”

“I don’t think this is a date, Flash. Why would he go on a date with her?” One of his friends said. That really hit home with you. All you wanted was to date Peter but you never thought you were good enough for him. You got tears and avoided Peter’s gaze when he looked at you.

“Don’t pick on her.” Peter came to your defense but Flash just laughed.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Don’t worry, Peter. I should get going anyway.” You let a tear fall and turned away from the group before walking away from everyone. You ignored the laughter that came from Flash’s group and your name coming from Peter’s mouth.

You didn’t look back, didn’t say anything word. He was right, why would Peter go on a date with someone like you? You walked the six blocks home all by yourself when usually Peter walked it with you. You couldn’t wait to get home, get under your covers, listen to music and forget about the world.

You never got to that point because Flash was back, ready to hurt you even more.

“Did we hurt your feelings back there?”

“Seriously, leave me alone. Can’t you take a hint?” You asked, stopping when he blocked your path.

“How about you take a hint. Peter will never like you so stop trying,” He laughed. “You’re such a loser.”

“Great, I’m a loser. Can I go now?” You asked, trying to get past him but he wouldn’t move.

“No, I’m not done with–” He was cut off by a spider web attaching to his mouth. You looked up to see what the source of that web was and smiled when you saw Spiderman.

You’ve seen him around, doing hero things for the town of Queens. You were inspired by him but never met him. You never even got close to him so this was truly amazing. You just wished you were meeting on a different circumstance.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to a lady,” Spiderman said, flying through the air and landing right between you and Flash. You never heard Spiderman talk before so you didn’t know who it was but when he said his first word, your eyes widened. You knew exactly who this was. He was your best friend after all. You had a crush on this guy for well over 2 years.

How come he never told you that he was Spiderman?

Flash started freaking out and clawed at the web on his mouth. When he got most of it off, Peter shot another small web right where the other one was before. You giggled and watched Flash get angry but cower when Spiderman walked closer to him.

“I suggest you leave right now. And if I ever find out you’ve been harassing her, I will do much more than web your mouth.” Peter sounded pissed and Flash must have heard that. He nodded fast and scurried away, leaving you and the masked man alone.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, turning to face you.

“Peter?” You couldn’t say anything else but his name.

“Uh, what? My name isn’t… Peter.” He stuttered, trying to pass that off but failing miserably.

“You think I don’t recognize my best friend’s voice?” You giggled, a few tears falling.

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” Peter gave up, walking to you. He kept the mask on since there were people around.

“I won’t. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me Flash was bothering you?”

“What was I going to say? I didn’t think you could do anything about it. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” You sighed.

“That’s… okay, Y/N, I don’t care if you came to me and told me you got sad over watching cat videos online. You’re my best friend. He shouldn’t get away with treating you this way.”

“It’s fine. It usually goes away when you’re with me. You make it better.” You said, walking towards him.

“Well, I’m glad I know now. He won’t ever bother you again.” Peter declared. You didn’t know what came over you but you really wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was because he was wearing a suit and mask which allowed you to pretend that is wasn’t actually Peter. Or maybe it was because he saved you and hearing these things come out of his mouth is what gave you the confidence.

But you walked over to him and stared into his mask eyes before reaching up and grasping the hem of the mask.

“What are you doing?” He asked and grabbed your wrists gently to stop you.

“I want to try something.” You whispered.

“There are people around.” He said and you shook your head.

“I know. Don’t worry.” He reluctantly let go of your wrists and let you continue. You slid the mask up his neck and over his chin, letting it rest just under his nose. You looked at his lips and noticed the few freckles on his face. He parted his lips slightly, waiting to see what you would do. Before you had the chance to talk yourself out of it, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his gently.

As time went on, you gained more confidence. You grabbed the side of his face and pressed your lips more firmly against his. You felt his hand grab your waist just as he kissed you back. It felt nice to finally kiss the man you loved. His lips were soft and even though he didn’t kiss a lot of girls, he did know what he was doing.

Before people could stare too long, you pulled away and licked your lips before putting his mask back where you found it.

“W-what was that for?” Peter whispered, his voice a little higher than normal.

“For always being there for me. You’re something special, Peter and I don’t want that going away.” You said truthfully before taking a few steps away from him.

“Why don’t we go to your house and we can talk there? I really want to look at you without this mask in the way.”

“Is it really that hard to see?” You asked, leading the way to your house even though Peter’s been there countless times.

“No, it’s not that. I’ll let you see when we get to your house.” Peter said.

“Thank you, Peter.” You said, not necessarily for the opportunity of wearing his mask.

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” Peter’s hand slid into yours, locking fingers as you walked down the sidewalk.


End file.
